Come to this
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cat Valentine just lost her family and now she is losing her friends as graduation comes...She never thought it would come to this...My First FanFic!*Completed*
1. 1: Seeing the sign

Cat Valentine happily skipped to her next class singing a song that has been stuck in her head all morning. A bright orange poster on the floor caught her attention. She picked it up "Graduation is here. Remember to tell your family" Cat threw the poster on the floor and went into the girls bathroom, her tear streaked eyes blurred her vision. FAMILY. That one word can tear Cat apart. Her parents and her brother just died in a car accident last week. Nobody knows about it. Her friend's didn't even know. Everybody thought she still lives with her parents and her brother. But she lives on her own. And since that day of the car accident, the innocent Cat Valentine was never to be the same. It was her senior year at Hollywood Arts. Her family was gone and now she'll never see her friends. Cat continued to cry in the girls bathroom until she realized people might notice she's missing. She decided to go home. That one word FAMILY made Cat skip school. She cried realizing how empty her house is going to be. She wiped her eyes and ran home. Once she got home she went straight to her room, not having to look at her house that gave her a whiplash of memories of her family. Cat threw her backpack to the corner of her room and jumped to her bed holding her phone. After 15 minutes of crying and memory flashbacks her phone vibrating brought her back to life. 4 new messages. " Tori: where r u?" " Andre: I haven't seen you all day little red" "Beck: Cat...r u ok?" " "Jade: Cat u ok? I'll try to visit..but I have a doctor apt" Cat thought about it and replied to all Four messages " hey guys not feeling good staying home". After that she put her phone on her dresser and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an: my first published fanfic watchya think so far? Be honest**

**chapter one out of...8?**

**luv and chocolate **

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxx**


	2. 2: worried

**a/N: Thank you sooo much to The Dragon of the North and MikieJoe for being my first reviewers EVER! I hope you like the second chapter!**

" Cat….Cat wake up.." a soothing voice awakend Cat. Cat opened her eyes to the concerned faces of her friends. Tori was sitting on the side of her bed while Beck and Andre were standing. " Little Red, you okay?" he asked like he was approaching a lost 5 year old girl. " I'm fine, what are you doing here?" she asked confused. " We asked if we can come visit to check up on you. We found you sleeping then you started screaming in your sleep." Beck said, worry written all over. "Cat, where are your parents?" Tori asked. " my parents..."Cat voice trailed off as she started to cry. Both Beck and Andre was by her side. "Cat you can tell us anything" Tori said. " My parents and brother..." Cat cut herself off. Everybody waited patiently. "They...died last week." she said finally. She laid her head on Andre's chest as she stroked her hair while she cried. " Lil' Red sweetie look at me" she got up. " you've been living her all alone for a week?" she shook her head. " Have you ate anything at home?" she shook her head no. " Cat!" Beck yelled. She jumped back. " Sorry. But how could you have not eat or drink? You should of told us" he said. " I'm sorry. I tried, I really did. But I never had a heart to, I knew you guys would obsess and worry over me and you guys would invite me over and make me eat and be all concerned "Cat said staring at the ground. Tori then looked at her and said " Cat of course we would worry, your our friend. No your more then a friend your family. Were going to treat you like family, which means we will take care of you". " Yeah, we'll sleep over here. I'll call Jade and Robbie if you want. and I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just I see you as a little sister, and it hurts me to see you like this" Beck said. " Okay" Cat whispered quietly. " I'm hungry anybody up for food" Andre asked. Cat's eyes sparkled at the idea but looked down again. She didn't want to tell her friends how hungry she is and how she hasn't eaten since last week. The idea of eating without her family pained her. Eating without hearing the concern in her mothers voice while she ask her children about her day. The jokes her dad use to tell her. The crazy stories her brother use to say at the strangest of times. A voice woke her up from her thoughts, she tried not to cry" Cat, come on were going to get some IHOP, your favorite" Tori said. The urge to cry disappeared automatically . Cat smiled and her eyes sparkled " Can I get the pancake with the smiley face? "Everybody laughed. " There is our Cat" Beck said.


	3. 3: nothing but regret

**A/N: A shout out to bigtimerushfan12345, thank you for adding me to favorite author and adding this story to your favorites! You made my day Also thank you to MikieJoe for being honest (in your review) and helping me to write better. And to The Dragon of the North for reviewing again, it means the world to me!**

Everybody slept over that night. Cat was the second one to fall asleep. She first dreamed of her and her friends at Prome, the beach, doing plays together, it was pretty. Then all of a sudden graduation came and they never saw each other. Then it turned into a double nightmare where the police come and told her about her parents and brother. She was in the house alone, then she was suddenly on a bridge then she jumped to the icy water below. Cat woke up screaming. All of a sudden everybody was there.

"Cat, you okay?"

"Cat what happened?" everybody asked.

"I'm okay" she lied.

"Cat remember what I said, were family." Tori said.

"I -I don't want to take about it" she said, tears ready to betray her.

"Come on, you can tell us anything." Andre urged.

Jade and Beck walked over to Cat. "Cat Valentine if you don't tell me- Beck cut off Jades threat.

" Just tell us Cat, please" Beck begged.

"okay. " Cat said finally giving in.

"I had a dream of all the memories we had at Hollywood Arts and then graduation came and I never saw you guys again. You just disappeared. Then the police told me my family was dead. Then I was in the house all alone then all of a sudden I was on a bridge and then...then I...I jumped. Everybody's face hade a different reaction.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you" Cat said sadly.

"Cat...like I said, were family. You can tell us anything" Tori said.

"Anything" Cat said doubtfully.

"Anything" Andre confirmed.

. " You know what's weird? People have night mares but what if you have a night mare in the day would it be called day mare or day night mare?" Cat said distractingly.

"Cat be serious for once!"' Jade yelled.

" kk. So maybe….. the Friday, when the police told me my parents died...I maybe kinda did a suicide attempt nothing dramatic. Cutting my wrist and trying to drown myself in the pool. But I 'm alive" she added quickly.

Everybody was silent. Cat scooted away scared of the silence.

"Hello?" she asked frightened. "Anybody...here?" she asked fragilely realizing those were the same words she said when she came home on that Friday.

"Guys...are you going to talk?"

Jade was the first one to talk. "you wouldn't want to hear what I have to say" she said and angrily sped off into a different room.

Beck was deciding if he should go after Jade. He crawled over to kiss Cat on the cheek "I'll be back. Hopefully with a more supportive Jade." he said sharing a small smile.

Andre was frozen in shock.

Robbie actually fell asleep while she was talking about her dream.

Tori's _reaction_ was the one that hurt Cat the most. "Tori, why are you crying?"

"Because.., I can't imagine my life without you, and I speak as everyone when I say that"

Cat's heart broke. She just heard the one thing she never wanted to hear.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. Cause you being hurt, hurts me more then you understand " Cat said crying again. " I hate this, seeing you guys, my family, hurt over me like that. Stop please...I hate hurting you. It's me I want to hurt...me and only me. The hurting thing goes for everybody." She said loudly to make sure Jade heard.

Just then a new voice came, it made Cat jump. " Lil' Red promise me you won't try ever again" Andre said.

That's the one thing she didn't want to her. The one promise she couldn't keep. She closed her eyes and whispered

"I can't. I'm sorry. I...just can't" she said running into her room, locking the door, lying on her bed hugging tightly.


	4. 4: her lullaby

**A/N: Hey peoples : ) So I'm in a good mood 2day (this will probably be the first and last time I do 2 chapters in 1 day) So Yeah I hope you enjoy! Oh and quick shout out to Demi909Lovato for commenting and adding this to her fav stories! Thank u! Kk here is chapter 4!**

About 5 minutes later she heard knocking.

"Who is it?" she asked shakily.

"Beck"

She got up and unlocked her door, slowly.

She ran back to her bed and said

"Come in" Beck entered...surprisingly without Jade.

"I heard everything you said to Tori...to all of us. Andre told me to come to talk to you, because he said he wouldn't know what to say. If it's true, you can stop our emotional pain by stopping your purposely physical pain." he said calmly, walking to Cat giving her a hug.

"Beck, I'm sorry, really I am. For putting you, and everybody else through this. I didn't think my pain was going to be yours to carry, if I knew I would have considered thinking twice. I just can't live...like this. Beck you say you love me like your little sister, well I see you and Andre as my big brother." Cat said facing him, her eyes shining intensely into him.

He blushed for reasons unknown. He quickly texted Andre to come with a guitar and do background vocals for this lullaby there were working on for school.

Andre entered without Cat noticing. He started to play.

She jumped then realizing it was Andre she smiled.

She laid her head on Beck as he started to sing.

"You my baby girl

I'll hide you from your fears

From the rest of the world

(From the rest of the world )

Later we will face them

But for now I will sing my song

You my baby girl

Love is all you need

(Love is all you need)

Care is to survive

My heart is guaranteed

Our love will rise

You my baby girl

(Your my baby girl)

I'll hide you away from your fears"

She fell asleep. Andre left and whispered " Sweet Dreams Lil' Red".

Beck carefully lifted her and laid her comfortably on her bed.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, Cat"


	5. 5: to the park

**A/n: Bad News: I'm only able to update on Friday, Saturdays and Sunday. So this is the last update till Friday! Good News: shout out to everybody who has commented or added this story to favorite stories and all that, u guys r amazing! Luv and chocolate 4 all of u! And OMG! 10 REVIEWS! Wow I feel luved..Thank u and luv and chocolates..again. I hope you like chapter 5 : ) **

8:30 everybody woke up.

Beck and Jade was outside Cat's room.

Andre on the floor in the living room and Tori and Robbie on the couches.

Cat woke up and got ready in the bathroom in her room.

She showered and brushed and dressed into her favorite outfit, singing "Give it up".

She came out of her room feeling better, trying to forgot some of what happened last night.

Just then somebody rang the doorbell.

She ran to answer but found Beck and Andre at the door talking to the police.

She hid behind Andre who was already dressed in his Hollywood Arts shirt.

" We need to speak to Cat Valentine about her parents and brother" she heard a mean voice say, the police.

" This isn't good time" Beck and Andre said at the same time

. "It's important" the police man said.

" This is not the time" Beck said forcefully.

" Cat needs to be left alone" Andre said with the same force.

" I have to speak to her now!" the police said.

Beck and Andre gave up as he entered the house.

Cat tried to run upstairs, but it was to late.

" Cat Valentine, I need to ask you some questions"

. She looked at Beck and Andre for help. They looked down.

"Okay..let's start with the basics. Do you think your parents crashed the car on purpose?"

Cat looked...heartbroken.

" why would you ask a fragile 16 year old girl such a stupid question!" Jade yelled entering the room, standing next to Beck.

" wait your 16!" the police said in shock.

" man for all I knew...you were 10 and these guys were your family" he said laughing.

Everybody looked at him in shock.

" Your here for your job not to tease a little girl" Beck said angrily.

"Just joking around, Gosh. Anyway do you? " he said being serious again.

" No. Even if they did, I don't think they would leave me to suffer" she said emotionless.

" Is there any family you can live with for now? Your only 16 you can't live on your own."

Cat looked away.

Tori came. " She has family. She is going to live with me" she said.

" Have you parents come to the station to sign some guardian papers and we are all good" he said.

" okay" she said looking at Cat "Don't worry I cleared it with my parents already."

The police cleared his throat. " One more question. We have to sell the house, do you want the money towards your college or the community?"

Cat felt shocked like the past 15 minutes came either to fast or to slow.

" you want me to sell the only connection I have to my family?" she said crying..sounding broken.

She got up and ran away from the house, the street the area in general.

She ran and ran to the only safe place.

The park.

The one where her and her brother use to climb the trees at.

She sat leaning on the tree staring at the sky letting her mind wonder from family, friends, cupcakes to gummy bears.

She put her phone on silent and climbed the tree.

She was sad realizing this is her first time climbing the tree without her brother.

She looked down.

She climbed up far.

She titled to see if someone was here, being paranoid

. Cat got worried she leaned and leaned and then she fell out of the tree.

She landed hard on her back and she felt hot tears come.

She just laid there until she cried herself asleep.

The police left and everybody was wondering on where to look.

Tori and Jade where going to look around the neighborhood and Beck, Andre went to look out neighborhood at stores and parks.

Tori and Jade called Andre to tell them they looked everywhere and there going back to Cat's house.

Andre tried to sound optimistic for the girl's sake but failed.

Robbie, was sick and went home.

So now it's just him and Beck.

" What..what it we don't find her?" Andre asked worry and concern in his voice.

" We will. We will. Trust me" Beck said.

" She sees you as an older brother, you know" he said to Andre.

" yeah" he said smiling in thought. "man, Tori and I are going.." he trailer off.

" Hey stop the car!" Andre yelled, seeing Cat lying on the grass at the park.

Beck stopped the car with a loud screech.


	6. 6: journal jamie

**A/n: Thank u to Demi909Lovato, Mimzmagic, The Dragon of the North, MikieJoe, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing on the last 2 chapters. I figured I owe u guys with chapter 6, because my chapters are short….also because it was my favorite chapter to write so far….and I'm to excitied. : ) so enjoy**

Beck stopped the car with a loud screech. Andre opened the door before the car stopped, ran to Cat. Beck followed. Andre looked Cat closely.

"Okay...she's sleeping." he said relived.

So many emotions ran through these two boys. Seeing Cat sleeping so peacefully, smiling in her sleep made the guys smile. Then her coming her on her own made them sad and upset. Then realizing she was hurt had their protective side on high mode.

Then Beck and Andre saw something...blood. "She must have fell out of the tree and cried herself to sleep" Beck said.

"How do you know?" Andre asked lifting Cat is a rocking Baby pose gently.

"She use to tell me stories" Beck said.

"Oh" Andre said.

Beck grabbed Cats cell phone and called Tori and Jade and told them they found Cat. Andre laid Cat across the back seats. "Back to Cat's for lunch." Beck said driving off to Cat's house.

Cat woke up in Andre's car about 15 minutes later, confused. "Andre? Beck?" she asked tired and confused.

"Hey Lil' Red. How was your nap?" he asked playfully.

She looked around the car, through the windows her eyes widened.

"How did you guys find me?" she asked.

"Well we were driving around I saw you..." Andre trailed off.

"All that matters is that you're okay" Beck said. "You had Tori and Jade worried sick and for Robbie literally sick. We were all incredibly worried. You shouldn't run off...but I'm glad you're okay".

Cat shook her head confused "kk".

" Cat, sweetie. I'm sorry, for...saying what I said and how I said it" he said softly.

"It's okay Beck you said because you cared". She got up from her seat and kissed Beck and Andre on the cheek.

"Thank you for finding me"

Back at the house Tori was watching iCarly on Cat's computer while Jade was in the kitchen looking at scissors and knives.

Beck, Cat and Andre entered the house talking. Jade and Tori ran to them. Jade hugged Cat." God Cat you scared the hell out of me." Then she went to Beck and kissed him. "You had me thinking you guy got hurt" she said.

Tori hugged Cat. "Glad you're okay" Tori then went to Andre and kissed his cheek. "God, you guys made me think you got jumped or something. You never took this long, even when we rode in that cupcake" she said worried. "We're okay babe" he said kissing her.

Cat smiled she knew Andre and Tori belonged together. "Oh hey, is Robbie okay?" Tori asked. "Yeah he just wasn't feeling good" Andre said. Cat felt awkward...with her friends being all together.

She quietly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen seeing all the scissors and knives she had an idea. _Maybe_ _once everybody's gone I could-_ Tori cut her from her thoughts.

" Cat...I talked to my parents, you're coming to live with me" she said smiling

" I'm staying here" Cat said

. " But you can't your only 16! You have to live with somebody." Tori yelled.

" I'm not leaving my family behind" she said.

" You won't, you can bring everything and anything that reminds you of your family." Tori said.

" Okay" Cat left the kitchen and went into her bedroom and wrote in her journal

_Hi Journal Jamie, It's me Cat. I always write in here. This is actually my 20th entry. Yeah! Go journal Jamie. I hope you like your name journal Jamie, I made it up so I wouldn't have to put Dear Dairy. I like journal Jamie so much better. Have you noticed the house hasn't been this full since last Friday. :'( You know what happened Friday...yeah, you're the only one I have left. I know I have Beck, Jade, Andre, and Robbie. But graduation is a month and I will never see them again. Tori I might live with...so I have her :)! But still...the whole Graduation situation scares me I don't want to graduate..but also I might not. I don't think I would live that long...don't worry journal Jamie you will be the first to know..if I ever decide to...yeah. Hopefully you'll be the only one who knows. Thanks for listening me for the past year :) _

_oxoxox_

_luv and red velvet cupcakes_

_- Cat Valentine_


	7. 7: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

**a/n: Hi everybody! It's Friday : )! So I would like to thank everybody who has been reviewing and has been adding this to their favorite story and all that! It makes me feel special thank u! Also thank u to the pplz who read my random one-shot Part of Your World and commented on it! KK on to Chapter** **7! Luv and chocolate : ) **

Cat put back her journal under her pillow and just sat there thinking about the past two days. So many unexpected things happened. She went back to the living room and found a note.

_Cat,_

_Me and Andre are going to grocery shopping, you have no food (did I tell you we're a couple!)Jade and Beck are hanging in your backyard in the pool. Oh and Robbie is ok. He's coming back later today_

_- Always remember to make it shine_

_Tori _

Cat left the note and went into her room to put on her bathing suit. Her black two piece with cupcake designs all over. She went into the backyard and found Jade floating on those floating chair-things and Beck swimming around.

Cat went to the ledge of the deep side and jumped in, without even thinking about it. She rose back up letting the water pressure do the work. She laughed at the look on Beck's face.

"I just wanted to make a splash!" she said giggling at her joke.

"That's my girl" Beck said smiling.

Cat swam under water and popped up to Jade. She screamed and fell off her floating chair-thing. Cat and Beck laughed. Jade got back and shouted

"I'm going to kill you Cat!" Cat was deciding whether she was joking or not, you could never tell.

Cat swam as fast as she could, going anywhere and everywhere. She went deep underwater and swam and swam.

She hid in the deep end siting down on the bottom of the pool. She held the position for about 15 seconds then water pressure did what it does. Suddenly she burst out and Jade was right there out of panic Cat stepped out and ran Jade right behind her, then she jumped.

She landed safely in the pool. She knew Jade didn't like jumping into pools. Then Jade went back on the stairs and got Cat. She grabbed Cat (who was laughing the whole time) and then pushed Cat back underwater.

And where was Beck?

Sitting the table, drinking lemonade, laughing. Both girls got out and dried themselves with towels. Beck gave them lemonade.

They sat there talking about...well anything. Acting, singers, favorite pizza topping, shoe brands, weird habits, cupcakes and types of scissors. (That one was all Jade) .

Andre and Tori came. "We're home" he said. Tori was unpacking stuff into the cabinets and the fridge. "Tori, you and Andre go into the pool, I will unpack. " Cat said entering the kitchen. "okay.. Oh and Andre bought pizza" Tori said happily and went to Andre." Oh and thank you" Cat said loudly

. No answer. Cat unpacked. Chocolate chip waffles, milk, bread, turkey, cheese, grapes, apples, ohhhh Red Velvet Cupcakes. Cat thought as she unpacked everything and went to the backyard to eat pizza with her family.

Everybody decided to go see Robbie to see how he is doing. Jade drove Beck's car with Cat and Tori. While Beck and Andre took Jade's car. Cat didn't know what to say. The car ride was soooo boring.

"I wonder why in words like treeless it mean less trees but reckless isn't less wreck..." Cat said.

"Curiosity killed the cat" Jade said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Cat asked offended.

Tori laughed. "wow...I haven't heard that is soooo long" she said.

Everybody reached Robbie's house about 10 minutes later. Robbie was okay. He was okay. Just too sick to come back. They spent an hour at Robbie's watching movies. Then they drove back to Cat's house.

Tori talked to her parents, Cat has a week left at her house.

Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori decided they were going to sleep over again. 15 minutes later everybody was settled into the house.

Tori and Andre were watching TV.

Cat wondered around the house looking for Jade and Beck.

She heard them arguing.

She leaned against the wall peeking into the kitchen

"Jade I think I've fallen in love with someone else" Beck said.

" WHO?" Jade yelled.

Cat jumped back and squeaked, scared.

She felt bad for whoever that girl was.

"Cat" Beck whispered.


	8. 8: Flashbacks and story telling

**A/n: OMG! 21 REVIEWS! Wow, I feel amazing 21 is my fav number : ) 21 reviews! Wow I still can't believe it! Yeah! Shoutout Time: Thank you to holdontillthenight, MikieJoe, The Dragon of the North, Demi909Lovato for reviewing Chapter** **7! Here is Chapter 8!**

"Jade I think I've fallen in love with someone else" Beck said.

"WHO?" Jade yelled.

Cat jumped back and squeaked, scared.

She felt bad for whoever that girl was.

" Cat" Beck whispered.

Everything fell silent.

"If it was any other girl she would be dead" Jade said and stomped out of the kitchen.

Cat was deciding if she should run after Jade to comfort her or stay to talk to Beck. She preferred option two because she always loved Beck

Just then she turned around and saw Beck there. "You heard?" he asked. She shook her head.

" so..." Cat tippy toed and kissed him. "So it's official" Beck asked. Cat shook her head no.

"What?" Beck asked confused. "Beck I love you, I always have" Cat said with tears in her eyes.

" But I let Jade have you because she's my best friend. But now since I'm in this point in my life where... I don't even know if I'll live till graduation. I don't want to be in a relationship and have you hurt. If I ever did decide to..." Cat trailed off crying.

Beck kissed her on the cheek. "don't worry Cat, I'll help you, you'll make it through...we will make it through"

Night came before you knew it and Cat feel asleep in her room with Beck.

….

The next day Cat woke up the next day in Beck's arm.

"Good morning Cat" Beck said. "Morning" Cat greeted smiling as she got up.

'Where ya going?" Beck asked as Cat got up and went into the bathroom.

"To the bathroom to freshen up. I don't want you to see me like this"

"Don't worry you look adorable " he said. Cat blushed and went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. She dressed in her favorite purple t-shirt with a cupcake on it and her favorite short jeans. She came out of the bathroom humming and into her room. Beck was there.

"Hey I just talked to Tori and my parents you can live in my parents' house!" Cat squealed in excitement and ran into Beck's arms.

"Yeah! Thank you!'' She kissed his cheek.

She loves Tori but she didn't want to live with Trina.

"Anything for you'' he said. "So, are you okay? Mentally speaking?" he asked slowly.

" I'll never be okay mentally speaking" she said laughing her laugh.

"Hey, Knock knock'' Andre said entering the room. '' Am I interrupting something?"

"No'' Beck and Cat said at the same time. "Right…..anyway Tori and I made breakfast , hurry up, Jade might eat it all" He said walking away.

''KK" Cat said bringing Beck and Mr. Longneck to the breakfast table as she skipped happily.

_Hi Journal Jamie,_

_Hi Jamie! It's me Cat: ) 21__st__ entry! Yeah!Good news: I'm moving in with Beck! And Jamie I'm thinking about staying alive for your sake and my friends and Beck's. kk luv ya Journal Jamie!_

_Luv and red velvet cupcakes_

_-Cat Valentine_

Just then Beck entered Cat's room. "Watchya writing?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said putting her journal under her bed. ''Is Jade mad at me?" she asked. "Nope, but she might put me through hell. But it's okay. It's worth it if I'm with you'' he said.

Cat smiled. "My brother would've liked you. No matter how crazy he was, he always found a way to be protective. I think you and him would've become great friends." She said her voice sounding distant.

" I bet you we would have. Even if I never met your brother, you must be good person just because she was related to you" Beck said.

Cat's thoughts Flashback:

"_Davey! Come out come out wherever you are!" 6 year old Cat Valentine called running the park playing hide and seek with her brother who was 9. " I'm here!'' he shouted as he attacked Cat onto the ground. They laughed and messed around. "Bet you, you can't climb the tree faster than I can" Dave teased his little sister. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked offended. Dave just laughed and climbed the tree. Cat followed. As soon as Cat caught up Dave jumped out of the tree. Cat was to afraid and jumped at lowest branch . She jumped at barely made it. She couldn't find Dave. She was scared. A group of older boys came up to her. " Hi, little girl" Cat squeaked scared. The words came out mean. " Stay away from my sister!" she heard her brother yell. He fought the mean big boys and they left them alone. "Thank you Davey" Cat said lips trembling, never seeing her brother so violent. "Anything for my baby sister" he said._

_End Flashback_

Cat looked at Beck with tears in her eyes and smiled. "He would have liked you a lot" She said.

" I love you Davey" she whispered.

Beck got up and brought a photo album filled with pictures of Cat and her family.

They skimmed through it. Beck listening to all the stories that went along with the pictures.

" I bet Dave would love how well you've been doing" Beck said

" I bet he would" she said smiling looking at the picture of her and Dave at the park, when she was 6 and he was 9.


	9. 9: sisters and memories

**A/n: Chapter 9 is here! YEAH : )! So I hope you enjoy! Wait quick shoutout to holdontillthenight, The Dragon of the North, Spongeboblover101, and DemiLovato909 for reviewing chapter 8 ! Luv, chocolate and red velvet cupcakes 4 all! **

Jade entered Cat's room seeing Beck and Cat having a moment. Even she can't deny how adorable they look together. But she isn't going to let them know that. She cleared her throat.

"Beck, Andre needs your help with something" She said. Beck and Cat jumped realizing someone was in the room.

"Okay" Beck said as he got up and left the room.

"Are you going to kill me Jade?" Cat asked like a scared 5 year old.

"No'' she said "we're sisters. I would never hurt you. I sent Beck away so we can talk about you, hurting yourself"

"kk" Cat said her eyes wondering around the room. "Concentrate Cat!" Jade yelled. Cat stiffened in fear. "Sorry, but listen. You can't hurt yourself. And you can't tell me you're not because a little Journal Jamie told me"

"You read my journal?" Cat asked in shock.

"Yup" Jade said slyly.

" You really do love me like a sister" Cat said smiling.

" Of course, no matter the how huge the hole is, you put in my heart by being with Beck" Jade said.

"You make me feel guilty" Cat said sad.

" No…don't, you guys….look….cute….together" Jade said slowly, dragging the painful words out.

" Jade I'm sorry. It's just Beck he- Jade cut Cat off.

" He is perfect'' Jade finished the sentence for her.

" Perfect" Cat agreed.

" So what's it like to be a suicidal girl's sister?" Cat asked.

"Oh it's amazing" Jade said sarcastically. "Actually just the other day, she ran away to the park sending my ex-boyfriend and my friend looking for her while they left me in the house with little miss perky."

Cat laughed.

"What?" Jade asked curious.

" You're just funny" Cat said.

" Hey remember the time I went to your house and we sang the Drake and Josh theme song with your guitar playing dude who just came out of jail?" Cat asked.

"Yup and remember when we were singing Give It Up?" Jade asked.

Cat shook her head laughing.

" Thanks for being there for me sis" Cat said hugging Jade.

" Anything for my redheaded sister" Jade said.

" Dave he always liked you like a sister" Cat said quietly.

" I always liked him as a brother. You and Dave where the closest thing to siblings I have. Your parents were the closest thing I had to parents" Jade said looking at the photo album.

" Yeah, my parents considered you their second daughter" Cat said tears about to come.

'' Remember the song we made when we were little" Jade asked.

" Yup you wanna sing it?" Cat asked.

" Sure" Jade said.

_red head and girl with purple streaks_

_Complete opposites, but best friends so unique_

_Cat and Jade_

_Jade and Cat_

_Best friends you can never beat that_

The girls ended the song laughing till tears.

'' I love ya my red head bestie" Jade said.

" I love yea my purple streaks bestie" Cat said

Beck entered. Jade got back to her mean side.

'' Take care of her or I will hurt you" she threatened.

Cat laughed, she never was really afraid of Jade.

**a/n: just 2 let ya know: the drake and josh thing is from a video on the slap and the give it up part was from the Freak the Freak out episode.**


	10. 10: drive by acting

**a/n: thank u to The Dragon of the North, Spongeboblover, DemiLovato909 for commenting on chapter 9! I luv you guys and everybody else who reads and reviews! You guys rock : ) Also a shoutout to JustAdorkable379! Here is chapter 10! Never thought I would make double digit chapters! Kk I will go on with the story now…**

" Cat come on, we have to school. We stayed with you all Friday, Saturday and Sunday. You have to come" Jade called.

"kk" Cat said rushing out of the door. Today was Monday she will be carpooling with Jade and Tori today.

They pulled up in Hollywood Arts parking lot. Cat jumped out of the car and skipped into school with Jade and Tori. Well Jade didn't skip, she followed behind. She did her best to ignore graduation signs.

She saw Robbie…..without Rex. She walked up to him while Jade and Tori went their own ways.

"Hiya Robbie" She said smiling.

"Hey Cat" he said.

'' Where is Rex?" she asked.

"oh at home sleeping he didn't feel like coming to school" Robbie said.

Cat noticed the new shining confidence in his voice. Robbie's personality comes across in a better way without Rex.

" So Cat you doing okay?" Robbie asked.

" Yup never better'' she said giggling.

Beck came and covered Cat's eyes.

" Guess Who?" Beck asked.

" Um….Beck?" She asked uncertain.

"Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner" Beck said taking his hands off Cat's face

" Yeah! What do I win?" Cat asked excited.

" Um, a Rex free day" Robbie said trying to help.

" Yeah!" Cat cheered.

" Come on guys we have to go to Skowits class" Andre said with Tori.

They all walked to Sikowits. " Hi Sikowits " Cat said as she entered her favorite class.

"Hey little bi-polar mermaid" he greeted her.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she asked offended.

"Nothing…Oh my coconut milk!" he yelled.

"What?" Cat asked scared.

"You're here today" he said sipping coconut milk.

"Yup….at least I think I am" Cat said. She turned to her friends.

"I'm here right?" she asked

Sikowits threw a ball at Cat.

"Ouch! Why did you throw a ball at me?" Cat asked.

"To make sure it was you" he said.

"I just came back and you're going to be so mean to m**e**! You're the meanest person ever!" Cat yelled.

Sikowits threw Cat a piece of chocolate. "Yeah! You're the nicest person in the world!" she said happily taking a seat between Beck and Andre.

" Well now that we have our oh-so special student back let's get class started" Sikowits said.

Everybody watched Sikowits waiting for him to talk.

"Why are you all staring at me. Gosh you teenagers are getting weirder and weirder everyday" he said.

" Um..are you going to teach us anything?" Andre asked.

" Yup" he answered getting a second coconut.

5 minutes of complete silence passed by.

" Drive by Acting you guys are all 5 year old per-schoolers who found out the crayons are gone''

Beck got up. " Where is the crayons? I need the crayons!" he yelled in a childish voice.

Cat screamed " Ah! I need my crayons! Teacher the crayons our missin" she said in a little kid accent

" Where is the black crayon? I will throw a book at you if you don't find it!" Jade threatened.

" I need crayons!" Andre yelled as he pretended to cry. Tori did the same.

Robbie did his talking baby voice " Crayons, crayons where are you?"

" OK, OK I had enough." Sikowits said.

Everybody broke out laughing.

" ok, to the real lesson. We are going to practice improv today's topic is. .drum roll please"

Everybody drum rolled.

"random-ness. Tori pick your group."

Tori got up. " I pick Andre, Jade, Robbie and Cat"

Everybody went on stage.

'' Ready Set Action" Sikowits yelled.

" Andre is my name" Andre said.

" That wasn't random" Sikowits said " You're out Andre"

" Okay" he said exiting the stage.

" Babies giggles remind me of flower petals" Cat said.

" Cookies taste good with frosting" Jade said

" Drake and Josh is a funny show" Tori said.

" Eating gluten almost killed me" Robbie said.

"Fires burn things" Jade said.

The bell rang.

' Oh I love this class" Cat said.


	11. 11: find myself

**a/n: Hey pplz, soooo I just want you to know that the mood of the chapters go with how I feel. The last couple chapters were friendly and cute(cause I was in a good mood last week). But this week wasn't all that great. My teacher showed us a bullying hurts video at school yesterday. So that made me write this chapter like this.. So the next couple chapters will be sad and depressing….Also a long chapter. Cause longer chapters were requested.**

Cat survived a week at Hollywood Arts with Beck by her side she felt confident. But today was the day she never wanted to come. Today was Dave's birthday. Cat laid in her _new_ room that morning crying. Beck knocked the door. She officially moved into Beck's parents' house. She made the extra room her own. Beck's parents were more than nice. Beck's mom was very motherly towards Cat.

"Come on Cat. I know it's going to be a rough day, but you'll make it through" Beck said encouragingly and softly.

Cat opened the door. "He would've been 19"

Cat whispered. Beck's heart broke hearing her voice sound like that.

" I know sweetie, I know" he said soothingly. He kissed her head.

"Let's go" Cat said walking to Beck's car.

Beck parked the car in front of the school. He got out and opened the door for Cat. All of a sudden Tori ran up to Cat.

"Cat, how are you?" She asked

. "I'm good" she whispered.

"Okay, if you need to talk you know who to come to" Tori said walking away.

Beck walked Cat to her homeroom.

"Be strong sweetie" he said.

"I will for you and Dave" she said, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Beck kissed her cheek and went off to homeroom thinking about nothing but Cat throughout the whole class.

Lunch came and Beck was waiting patiently for Cat to join. Even with Tori, Andre, Jade and Robbie there he couldn't be entertained without seeing his little redhead girl. He was nervous to tell her about a play he was going to be in. She would have to go home with Tori or Jade tonight he had to stay after school. He asked his teacher if Cat could come, the teacher said it was a secret production, nobody could come.

" Hey Beck" Cat greeted him as she sat right next to him. "Hey baby, what's up. Staying strong?" Beck asked prepared if she cried.

" Yup, for you and Dave" she said as she opened her lunch box. She looked surprised and faced Beck.

"Beck I told your mom, not to pack me lunch, I was okay with a sandwich." She said.

"Come on Cat she sees you as a daughter." Beck said smiling.

"kk" she said then she faced Andre and Tori. She smiled. "Hey love birds" she said with a little mock in her voice at the end. She giggled.

'Hey Lil' Red" Andre greeted smiling.

"Hey Cat" Tori said not taking her eyes off Andre.

"Hey!" Jade yelled " Andre, you and Vega go play you sick love bird game somewhere else"

"No" Andre said grabbing Tori and kissing her. When he let go she was nearly cross-eyed.

Cat laughed. Beck smiled at the sight. The bell rang and lunch was over. He had to tell her.

"Hey Cat, I have to stay after school so Tori might drop you home tonight" he said.

She looked sad but answered with a kk and skipped to class.

Cat entered her 6th period with many thoughts running in her mind. _"What should I do for Davey's birthday?" "Why is Beck staying after school?" "Why is that group boys in the class staring at me?" "They look very familiar"_

Cat took her seat. She stared at the group of mean boys figuring out where she has seen them before. She jumped inside and out realizing those where the same boys and the park when she was 6 and Dave was 9.

"Oh My Goodness" Cat said not realizing she said it aloud.

"What's that matter redhead?" one of the boys asked, with the same mean tone from years ago.

"What you don't talk?" asked one of his friends, his voice meaner than ever.

"I talk" she said standing up defending herself.

"Where is your brother? Is he not here to defend you" one asked.

Cat was going to say something but then one of the boys said "Oh wait, he's dead!"

Cat tried to stay strong; she tried not to cry she promised Beck AND Dave.

" H-how do you know?" Cat stuttered.

"Word travels fast Miss. Happy Cat, or should I say suicidal Cat" the boy said.

'How?" Cat said fragilely in tears.

"What's the matter, Cat?" the boy said stepping closer to her, way to close for comfort.

"Who told you?" She said, raising her voice.

"There is this thing..called the news." One of the boys said rudely.

"Stay away from me" Cat said pushing the guy away. He pushed her to the wall, hard.

"Your brother Is not here to protect you, what are you going to do?"

"He's here" she said pointing to her heart.

"Cut the emotional stuff out and go cut yourself!" one yelled.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled forcefully managing to walk away. One guy grabbed her scarred wrist.

" Oh look at this" he said his voice pure evil. He squeezed her arm until she squeaked in pain.

The bell rang. The guy pushed Cat down. She feel to the floor in tears. The guys left laughing. Cat looked at her wrist she saw the red finger marks from the boy. She got up and went to this girls bathroom.

Cat seemed to run to the girls bathroom whenever she wanted to cry. She decided to skip 7th period. She didn't have them with any of her friends. She stayed in a stall crying. 

Making a plan. She would have Tori drop he off. She would lock herself in her room and cut herself to cover the finger marks. She didn't need a reminder of what happened. Beck's parents don't come home till 10:00 anyway.

Cat got out her poem and song book and decided to write:

_Find Myself_

_Someone help me find myself_

_I haven't seen the real me anywhere_

_Must be alone crying and scared._

_She won't reveal herself_

_Someone get her out_

_She won't show herself until no one is around_

_Where's the scissors_

_Where's the knife_

_Trust me things will be alright_

_There is no guarantee_

_The real me will come out alive_

_But don't be alarmed_

_Don't be scared_

_I'm here somewhere_

_Just like a bird_

_Waiting to be set free_

_Someone help me find myself_

_I haven't seen the real me anywhere_

_Must be alone crying and scared._

The last bell of the day rang. Cat went to meet Tori. The car ride was silent. Tori figured Cat was quiet because today was Dave's birthday. Tori dropped Cat off to Beck's house. Tori hugged her. "Stay strong" she whispered. Cat nodded and went inside the house.

She left a not just in case anybody came home early which she hoped nobody did. She said she was going to the grocery store.

Cat went to the grocery store and bought roses. When she was back at Beck's house she placed them next to the picture of Dave.

"Happy Birthday Davey" she whispered as tears slipped down her cheeks." I love you, Tell mommy and daddy I love them too" she said.

15 minutes later Cat was sitting in the corner of her room cutting herself with scissors. Cutting swiftly and softly. Soon the pain became unbearable. Blood dripped covering the finger marks. She cut faster and faster.

Beck opened the door.

"Cat what are you doing?"

**Another a/n: my longest chapter ever. Hope you like it. I wrote the poem **_**find myself**_**. Please tell me if you like it. Also please tell me if you want to put more of my original pieces in the story. I have tons I would love to share. Be honest. Also thanks to my lovely reviewers! I love u! Ur the reason I write : ) The mood chapter was based on emotions I've been feeling this past week. . Kk hope you enjoyed,**

**Luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	12. 12: small world big heart

**a.n: thank u 2 everybody who has been reviewing: ) it means soooo much to me. I luv u! I hope u like chapter 12! Oh and thanks for the comments about liking my poem it means a lot : ) Luv and chocolate 2 all!**

"Cat what are you doing?" Cat turned around to see a concerned Beck. Cat threw the scissors to the corner of the room and hid her wrist.

"Nothing much. How was whatever you did?" she asked distractingly.

"Cat let me see your wrist" Beck asked ripping a part of his shirt tieing it around Cat's wrist.

"Why?" Beck asked. Then Cat started to cry and told him what happened in 6th period. In the beginning he listened patiently but when the boys got violent Beck started to curse.

"It's okay Beck. They didn't hurt me that bad" Cat said.

" Look at your wrist. They did that to you!" Beck yelled.

" Yeah…..but it's my fault for being sensitive" Cat said calmly.

"Cat it's not your fault. They are bullies. Don't listen to them." Beck kissed her

. " I love you Cat Valentine, you have to promise this won't happen again" he said seriously pointing to her wrist.

Cat sighed. " I will make a deal with you. I will not purposely hurt myself if you promise we will get an apartment together when high school ends in two weeks" Cat said.

"Deal!" Beck exclaimed in joy lifting Cat up in the air and kissing her

. "But you have to tell my parents what the boys did to you so they can be expelled. We won't have to worry about them" Beck said.

"Deal" Cat said.

The next day:

"Guess what?" Beck and Cat asked each other excitingly when they met at the car.

"you first" Beck said

."no you first" Cat said giggling.

"ladies first" Beck said opening the door for Cat.

"that's why you go first" Cat said laughing.

" ha ha. So what got you all excited?" Beck asked.

" i got a recording contract!" Cat said in joy

. Beck hugged his little redhead girl. " oh my god Cat that's amazing!"

" thank you. What's your news?" Cat asked just as excited.

"I got a lead role in an upcoming movie!" Beck exclaimed happily.

"Oh Beck that's amazing!" Cat said hugging Beck and giving him a kiss.

"So what's your songs going to be about?" Beck asked on the drive home.

"Life experiences. I'm recording this summer vacation and taking college classes at night" Cat said.

" what about you?" Cat said curiosity sparkled in her.

Ever since the deal she made with Beck and the recording contract she was the same old energetic random Cat willing to put her past behind her. Especially since the mean boys were out of the school

. " same but acting day college night" Beck said.

" you want to hear a song I've been working on?" Cat asked excited.

" sure would babe" Beck said happy to see Cat...well-being Cat.

" presenting" Beck said doing a drum roll " the most amazing girl in the world Cat Valentine singing her new song" Cat laughed. She cleared her throat and started to sing:

_" so they say the world is small_

_Smaller than a smile_

_Yet the world is millions millions of miles_

_So they say you need a big heart _

_To get where I am_

_Here it is my song_

_Try to understand_

_It's a small world but I got a big heart_

_Life time full of adventures don't know when to start_

_My life begins today"_

She smiles at Becks awe-shocked cute face but continued.

_"don't want to look behind me because my future shines brightly_

_Brighter than the sun_

_So they say the world is small but I will be here standing tall_

_It's a small world but I got a big heart_

_life full of adventures don't know when to start._

_My life begins today" _

Cat carries the note beautifully as Beck smiles at Cat. She giggles but continues.

"_Better run now before it fades away _

_Don't want to look behind me because my future shines brightly"_

Beck clapped and cheered.

Cat laughed but looked confused. "who are you clapping for?" she asked looking around

" you" Beck said.

" oh was it really that good. I thought it needed some work. " Cat said

. "'no Cat it's perfect just like you" Beck said.

Cat blushed and smiled_. I can't believe yesterday I wanted to die. My life went from bad to great in one_ _day._ She thought. She looked at Beck. She kissed his cheek on the red light. "I love you Beck forever and always" she said heart pounding in joy.

**A/n: yeah…..i know i said it was going to be depressing. I just couldn't handle all that sadness. Hope u enjoyed the positive chapter! Also this is on original song called Small World Big Heat thus the chapter title lol! Luv and chocolate- Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	13. 13: You saved my life

" Cat Valentine" everybody cheered and screamed, her name was the last to be called. Cat walked up stage and grabbed her diploma. She smiled and waved and took her seat back next to Beck.

"Everybody our Hollywood Arts class of 2011!" Helen said happily crying." even if I just met them their junior year I grew to love them"

Everybody was either crying or laughing. Cat's eyes blurred with tears but not of sadness but of joy. She was happy everybody got a happy ending. Even her.

"Lil' Red be sure to check me and Tori on set of our movie" Andre said hugging her.

"No prob Andre. You and Tori take care of each other, keep in touch" Cat said crying.

Jade came up " I will see you June 21 when we are recording in the same studio" Jade said happily hugging Cat. " I can't wait to collab with you" Cat said giving her purple streaked hair sister a hug.

"Robbie!" Cat called. He turned around. "Cat we graduated!" he said it shock.

Rex then said "I will admit I will miss you losers".

" awwww that's the sweetest thing you ever said." Cat said touched.

"You I will miss the least" Rex said laughing.

"what's that supposed to mean?" everybody laughed at Cat's famous line.

"Oh I will miss you Cat! Stay strong and stay in touch" Tori said.

"Promise" Cat said smiling. Cat just realized something this is the first time she cried in joy.

"Hey where is Beck?" Andre asked.

" I actually don't know" Cat said confused.

_Cat Valentine presence is being requested at the Oliver's Place_ read Cat's text from Beck.

Cat gave everybody hugs and kissed goodbye and drove to Becks house.

"We did it, Beck! We graduated!" Cat exclaimed entering the dark RV.

Beck grabbed Cat in the dark making her scream and kissed her longingly and passionately.

Cat put on the lights.

"Beck, baby why would you hide your beautiful face?" Cat asked.

"No reason" he said laughing.

"Can you believe a month ago I wanted to kill myself? look at my life now" Cat said unbelieveably looking at Beck lovingly.

"I'm so glad I admit my feelings for you" Beck said smiling at his love.

"me too" Cat said blushing. "You saved my life" Cat said.

"You completed mine" Beck said sweetly.

_Journal Jamie,_

_I decided to stay alive. Life is amazing once you give it a chance. Sure bad horrible stuff happens. But you'll make it through. Jamie can you tell Dave and mommy and daddy I love them. Please and thank you Jamie :) I graduated high school. What's next for me? I hope singing and Beck :)_

_Luv and red velvet cupcakes  
>- Cat Valentine<br>_  
>"singing and Beck" Beck read smirking. Cat blushed and threw a pillow at Beck.<p>

Cat stood up on the bed (being Beck's height) and jumped into his arms.

" I love you Cat Valentine" he said holding her tightly , kissing her.

" I love you more Beck Oliver" Cat sais kissing him back.

**A/n: so that's my ending ****to come to this****! I hope u liked the story and a huge shoutout to everybody who has been reviewing, I luv you guys so much :) review for this chapter or of watchya thought of the story in general. Like ur expectations, where u wanted things to go. Thanks again to everybody who's been reviewing and adding to favorites. Thank you 4 the endless inspiration and kindness. Thank u for helping me complete my first fan fiction! I love all of u :)**

**Luv and chocolate  
>-Xxxx4evaSummerxxx<strong>


End file.
